It's Not Over
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: Blair and Chuck have children, but she's divorcing him. The trial only has one more day and it's the night before. So what happens when her soon to be ex-husband shows up to take back what's his, even with her new boyfriend/lawyer living with her? 1-shot


Title: _**It's Not Over**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: Blair and Chuck have children, but she's divorcing him. The trial only has one more day and it's the night before. So what happens when her soon to be ex-husband shows up to take back what's his, even with her new boyfriend/lawyer living with her? 1-shot

A/N: So this is an old one-shot I found and finished. I'm not too satisfied with how it turned out, but maybe some of you will like it.

--

Blair looked around the room. It was decorated in bright colors to distract them. Make them believe that a foreign place was happy and safe. Whoever thought mere decoration and toys would make them feel that way was wrong.

She sat down on the edge of one of the twin beds and stared at the little girl across from her. She had chestnut curls, porcelain skin, and dark brown eyes. It wasn't so hard to look at her because she didn't favor him much. Her head turned and that was when she saw the little boy. He had dark brown hair, sculpted features, and eyes almost the color of black. If it wasn't for his age, she would have thought it to be him.

They sat in silence for a while and she tried to muster a smile, but failed.

"Mommy when can we go home?" the little boy asked. Her eyes flickered to him and that time she forced a smile. He climbed off his bed and over to his sisters, where his mother sat. Both children got under the covers together and she moved towards them.

"That's not our home anymore, Richie," she responded sweetly. How could she put that nicely for them? What could she ever say to make them feel better?

"Don't you like it here? I thought you had fun today with me and _Uncle_ Sebastian?" It was a lie because he was not their uncle. They would have never even met him; she would have never even met him, if their father had not messed up so badly.

"No," he pursed his lips, "I only have fun with my daddy."

Blair's heart clenched at the words that came from her sons lips.

"I want to go home. I don't like it here." His eyes narrowed. The little girl next to him, far too young to understand, gazed at him with curiosity. She then pouted her lips and her eyes met Blair's'.

"Why is Richie so mad, mommy? Are we not allowed to see daddy anymore?" she questioned. Her voice rose in slight panic and eyes watered up. Blair quickly wiped the tears before they could fall and shook her head.

"Of course not sweetheart," she whispered, "Mommy and daddy just aren't going to see each other anymore, but you and Richie can see him whenever you want." The little girl crawled into her arms and hugged against her chest.

"She's lying, Evie. We're never going to see him again. Mommy doesn't love him anymore. I saw her kissing _Uncle_ Sebastian," Richie exclaimed in anger.

"Richie bite your tongue," Blair scolded, "You are making your sister upset." Evie started to cry in her mother's arms, tears wet Blair's chest.

He only shook his head in response.

"No!" his voice rose into a shout, "You don't want him to be our daddy anymore! You're trying to make _Uncle_ Sebastian our daddy! But I don't want him! I hate him!" Richie jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom. The door slammed which made Evie start to cry more.

"Shh my angel, it's okay," Blair soothed and kissed her head.

"Your brother is just confused, Evie. Don't cry," her voice broke a little as she pleaded.

"Here lie down and go to sleep. Mommy is going to go and get him," she instructed. Evie nodded and allowed her mother to tuck her in.

"Mommy, do you not love Daddy anymore?" she questioned, eyes big.

Blair froze, unable to make eye contact with her own daughter. What was she supposed to say to that? If she lied it would hurt her daughter and if she told the truth it may hurt her more. It would make her think love was not enough to be happy and that was that last thing Blair wanted. Normal people only needed love because their view of love was real. Unlike _him, _it actually meant something to some people.

She slowly looked back at Evie and then kissed her forehead.

"Mommy and daddy will always love each other for making you," she twisted her words a bit.

Evie smiled, not noticing this of course, and closed her eyes. Luckily she would be asleep soon, hopefully before Richie threw another fit. He was old enough to understand what had happened, but she would never tell him. Everyone told her to, said it would be easier on her, that he would be easier on her. Well it was not her job to make it easier on her, but to make it easier on him. If hating her for a little while made him feel better then so be it.

"Richie, open up the door," Blair tried and knocked lightly. When he did not respond she tried to open it. Surprisingly and with much luck, it was not locked. Silently she slipped into the dark bathroom, only lit by a night light. Richie sat in the corner, knees brought to his chest and a scowl on his face. When she moved closer, she saw his cheeks stained with tears.

"Go away," he mumbled, "I don't want to talk to anyone."

Blair ignored the comment and sat down next to him. A few sobs escaped his lips and Blair stroked some of his hair back.

"I said go away." He wanted to yell, but couldn't.

"Richie, you know I can't turn my back on you crying. Whether you like it or not I'm your mother. Everything is going to be okay," she assured. Richie stared at her skeptically, but the hugged against her side. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed away his tears.

"No, it's not or we'd be home with daddy," he protested, but held onto her for dear life.

Blair wondered how many times she'd have to die on the inside before the outside shut down too.

"You're still going to see him. If you want then I'll even let you see him tomorrow, okay?" she offered. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but to make him feel better, she would. She'd have Serena or Eric take them to see their father. That way she wouldn't have to face him. Not risk accepting his apology like he always managed to make her do.

"Promise?" Richie asked, tone hopeful. Blair nodded and met his eyes.

"I promise," she responded.

–

It had taken forever, but they were finally asleep. Now she sat downstairs with a folder open in her lap. The divorce would be final soon, but there were still so many things to do. Without Sebastian, it would have been impossible. She meant that by him being her lawyer and convinced herself the other things that happened between them, helped too. It was good to show him that she already started to move on. After all, she was sure he moved on as soon as she told him she was leaving him. He had not even fought for her. It was like he didn't care about her, or the children, not enough to make them stay at least.

So what if he was sorry? The damage was done and as far as she was concerned so were they. No matter how much she missed him sometimes. He was never there when she needed him. He had become consumed in work and missed a lot of the children's school performances and such. He even forgot their anniversary, twice. And when she told him about it and how much it hurt her? He told her not to be so sensitive and he'd make it up to her, but he never did. And then when his office hired that young secretary and she told him that the woman was up to no good, he did not believe her. She saw the way the woman glared at her and flirted with her husband. Nothing had happened yet, but Blair knew it would have. So she left before it did. If he was going to not trust her instincts after years of marriage, then it was the last straw.

"Baby, when are you coming to bed? It's almost two in the morning," Sebastian whispered and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Blair stiffened at the contact, but then relaxed. Her expression stayed cold, business like. It was not the time to get emotional when she had paperwork to fill out and go over.

"I'll be up when I'm up," she replied. There was no need to give him a time or go into details. Lately, it only ended up in a fight and that would wake the children.

"Fine," he sighed, clearly agitated.

She heard him go up the stairs and shut the bedroom door. After a few minutes, she put down the papers and rubbed her eyes.

How did everything in her life get so screwed up? Why was she so unhappy? Sure she could blame him for some of it, her soon to be ex-husband, but there had to be other reasons too. At least the children weren't old enough to think to watch the news or read the papers. The tabloids said horrible things, whether they were true or fake. It was one of the biggest divorces in New York City and within a few days it would be final.

There was a banging sound against the door and her head snapped up. Clearly it had been her imagination; it was not a reasonable hour to be visited at. Her eyes blinked a few times and then she heard it again. Slowly she stood and walked over to it. Maybe it was some teens running up and down the hallway for a prank. She moved in front of the door and put her ear to it.

"Blair... Blair, open up," he drawled.

Blair closed her eyes tightly. What in God's name was he doing here? Not to mention by the sound of his voice she knew how intoxicated he was. Her head turned to look back up the stairs. Hopefully everyone was asleep and she could just get him to leave. No doubt the limo was downstairs to take him back home.

"Chuck you can't be here," she whispered and opened the door just slightly. His hair was tousled, suit crumpled, and eyes blood shot. With one step, he stumbled towards her and opened the door more.

"You need to go back home." Her tone stressed how serious she was.

"No," he retorted as his hand held against the doorway, "I can't go back there with... without you. I want- I want you to come home." His voice rose and she heard herself shush him automatically. His body stumbled towards her again and she automatically caught him as a reflex. She tried to push him back out the doorway, but he pushed harder and both of them entered the home.

"That is not my home anymore, Chuck," she asserted, "The divorce will be final in a few days. It's over... for good. When are you going to realize that?" It was so hard to try and keep her voice from breaking. Why did he always have to put her in such situations? Be a complete jackass with no remorse, until he got drunk. Then he showed up at the worst times and acted like a complete psycho.

"No," his voice started soft, but volume soon increased, "No, no, no, no, no!" That single word must have echoed around the entire house. His head shook fiercely and eyes were livid. She gasped when his hands jerked her own to his chest.

"It's not over! It will never be over, Blair! I want you to come home!" His voice broke, just above a whisper he spoke.

"You have to come home, you and the kids." Now he sounded as if he was begging for his life in desperation. In a way she supposed he was. Only he was the one who gave it up.

"I will do no such thing," she spat as the anger rose in her, "Look at you, what you've done to yourself, how you act... Do you want the kids to see you like this? You would scare them, Chuck. And they're all you have left. The business and your whores don't care about you, but Evie and Richie do. How could you risk coming near them when you're like this? When are you going to grow up?" The words burned at her lips, but at the same time slipped out with ease. It was so easy to finally take out some of her anger on him.

"There aren't any whores," he bit back, "There never were, Blair. I got rid of that stupid secretary, you were right okay? I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, but I told you that it wasn't going to do anything and I didn't. Why are you doing this to me? You're the one who is tearing our family apart."

Always putting the blame on her, apparently in his eyes, Chuck Bass did nothing wrong. Her eyes connected with his to find that they were now softer.

"Blair... baby just come home." His voice sounded weak, but still delivered the demand with meaning.

That was why she could not face him. He knew every move to make, thing to say, and how to touch her while he did it. The way he still made her feel safe, after even everything he did made her want to vomit. All those thoughts left her mind though when he tucked a curl behind her ear. She could not do this, it was over. Hadn't she already moved on anyways? _If you did then you wouldn't have to ask yourself that Blair_, an annoying voice spoke from the back of her mind. God she hated that voice. It made her weak and vulnerable. Besides Chuck, she put so much blame on that voice. It was her greatest demise next to him.

"I am home," Blair retorted and went to push him out. Chuck just moved past her though and grabbed both of her arms.

"Chuck, stop it. I'm going to scream if you don't leave and then the kids will see you. You're going to make them hate you too."

"Shut-up, you couldn't hate me if you tried. You love me Blair, he doesn't mean anything," he spat and tightened his hold on her. Blair struggled against him and tried to kick at his most delicate area.

"I do hate you... So much I wish Sebastian was their father instead of you," her voice was livid.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!" he roared. "Don't say his fucking name, Blair... How dare you even..."

"Daddy?" A small voice asked from the staircase. Both Blair and Chuck silenced. They turned to see Evie, still in her pajamas, as she looked at them both with wide eyes.

"Evie, sweetie, go back to bed," Blair told her sweetly.

"No, Evie come here. Daddy came to take you guys and mommy home," Chuck interjected.

"Chuck?" Blair gasped.

"Dad?!" Richie suddenly appeared and then ran towards Chuck. "Are we really going home?" His small arms wrapped around Chuck's waist. Blair narrowed her eyes at Chuck and shook her head.

"Mommy?" Evie remained on the stairs, very hesitant to move. She may have been the youngest, but very perceptive, especially of the aura her mother gave off.

"I'm going to go and get my stuff!" Richie called happily. He then took off up the staircase. As soon as he was gone, Blair turned toward her soon to be ex-husband and narrowed her eyes.

"You have no right to do this to them, Chuck. Now I'm going to have to be the one to explain to Richie that we are not going back _home_," she seethed. Her voice was low enough so that Evie did not hear.

"You are not explaining anything. _My _children are coming home with me to _our _home. I do not want them around your little fucker of a lawyer," Chuck spat back. His teeth clenched and he grabbed hold of her hand.

"Mommy?" Evie questioned again. Her eyes zoned in on where her father had grabbed her mother's wrist. Chuck quickly let go and Blair went over to her daughter. She picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Everything is okay, Princess. Wave goodbye to your father," Blair told her, loud enough for Chuck to hear. He glared at her.

"But I thought we were going with daddy, mommy," Evie frowned in confusion. She looked between her parents with watery doe eyes.

"You and mommy are staying here," Chuck breathed. Blair looked to him in shock. His eyes were red as he stared into his little girls eyes with the most solemn of looks.

There was no way she actually felt bad for him, was there?

"Tell your brother I said goodnight." He then walked over and kissed Evie on the cheek. She waved her little hand at him and he walked out the door. It was silent, until another interruption happened.

"Blair!" Sebastian called. Both she and Evie looked to the staircase.

"You can't tell my mommy what to do anymore! We're going home!" Richie shouted. He then ran down the staircase with his little suitcase. Blair bit her bottom lip. Sebastian came down after him. Great, he had woken up and had another run in with her son, who hated him.

"What is he talking about?" he snapped, very irritated.

"Their father came by and I think it best we do not speak of this in front of the children," Blair explained through clenched teeth. He always did that. He brought up her situation with Chuck when the children were right there. It was like he had no idea how to act or what to say in front of kids. His mouth opened to respond, but then someone spoke first.

"Where's dad?" Richie asked. He looked around and his face twisted in anger. But he also looked panicked.

"Daddy said we're staying here with mommy," Evie answered. Sebastian looked to Blair, but she ignored him. Instead she tried to walk towards her son.

"NO!" he shouted and shook his head. He then took off and pulled open the door.

"Richie, get back here!" Blair screamed. She took off after him as he ran down the hallway. She did not sense Sebastian run after her, but only call to her. She rolled her eyes. Of course, he probably thought all she needed to do was call security.

"Richie, come back!" Evie called, clinging tightly to her mother. Blair had to slow down on the staircase because she still held her.

"Honey, come back!" Her lungs hurt. Richie ran outside and looked around. His dark eyes watered as he saw a limo driving away. He dropped his suitcase and took off towards it.

"NO! GET OUT OF THE STREET!" Blair panicked. She handed Evie to the doorman and then ran after him in her pajamas. The limo stopped at a stoplight, but it would turn green again soon. There were cars coming, he'd get hit. She knew it.

"Richie!" Evie cried.

"Dad, open up! Dad!" Richie cried. He reached the limo and banged his small fists against it.

"Chuck!" Blair shouted, but she doubted her could hear her. She tripped, but picked herself up. The stoplight turned green and she felt tears down her cheeks.

And then…

"Richie, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Chuck gasped as he opened up the door. He grabbed his son just as a car came and pulled him back inside. The little boy hugged him tightly, but then started to hit him.

"You said we could go with you! You lied again!" Richie glared. But then he broke down and sobbed. Chuck held him tightly, feeling out of breath. Arthur pulled the limo back to the curb and Chuck opened the door. He got out and looked to Evie. The doorman let her down and she ran to them.

"Richie, don't you ever do that to me again!" Blair screamed. She came from behind, in the street, and grabbed him from Chuck's arms. She held him tightly to her and cried. Chuck watched with shame filled eyes. Then he felt Evie pull on his pants. He looked down and she held her arms up. He picked her up and then walked over to Blair.

"Blair, I'm sorry. I didn't know that he would…"

Blair just nodded as she held Richie closer. She kissed his head and whispered into his ear. She then bent down and held him as he stood. He was not as small as Evie so she couldn't hold him forever. Richie looked to his mother.

"I'm sorry, mom," he cried.

"I know, I know," she soothed. Her eyes then averted up to… well he was still technically her husband. Her eyes looked terrified for what could have happened.

'I'm sorry,' Chuck mouthed. His eyes begged for her to forgive him. Only, she wasn't sure what he wanted her to forgive him for anymore.

"Blair," Sebastian walked outside. He spotted Chuck and his eyes narrowed. He then looked to her in question.

"Sebastian, it's not a good time right now," Blair told him.

"Yes, this is a family matter. So go away," Chuck spat and glared. His teeth clenched and he took a step forward. Jealousy brewed in his stomach. Anger shot through his veins. Evie in his arms was the only thing that kept him contained, kept him from pouncing.

"Blair, we need to talk now," Sebastian stated.

"I told you not now," she refuted. Richie pulled from her arms and ran to get behind Chuck. Both Bass men matched their glares at whom they considered their number one enemy.

"Fine," Blair rolled her eyes. She then walked over to where he stood. Chuck pretended not to watch, but he did. He could not hear them, but he studied their body language.

"What is he doing here?"

"He is their father. I was trying to get him to leave and then Richie ran out. Did you not see me chase him? Then again from where you were standing and not helping it might have been hard," she sneered.

"Don't start with me. If you keep babying Richie then he's never going to grow up. As for Chuck, this wouldn't be a problem if you just got a restraining order against him like I told you to," Sebastian countered.

"And I told you that I refuse to do that. He has never hurt me or the children. I won't have that thrown on him or Richie and Evie while the divorce is going on, or ever." She didn't understand Sebastian when he got like that. How come he didn't understand how harsh and irrational his suggestions sounded?

"Without a restraining order he could still approach the court to take the kids from you. Would you get one then?"

"He would never do that!" Blair refuted. She did not yell, but spoke very loudly. Then her voice broke. "He knows how much they mean to me."

"And so do I. That is why I suggested it. You honestly don't think the tabloids making him look bad is enough, do you?" Sebastian pressed. He grabbed hold of her hand, but Blair snatched it back. She gave a small push to his chest and shook her head.

"What are you talking about? I hate those things. I don't want them making him look bad, the kids could see," she seethed. What did he mean by what he said? Why did it feel like the more he spoke the more she wanted to… never mind.

"Don't be naïve, Blair. You know as your lawyer I did what I had to in order for you to get what you wanted in the divorce," Sebastian said back. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him in shock.

"You?" she uttered.

"Yes, me…"

Suddenly, her hand slapped harshly across his cheek. When she finished she backed away from him and shook her head. Her eyes narrowed.

"I trusted you," Blair told him in anger.

"Blair…" Chuck drawled in a cautious voice from behind her.

She did not respond, but walked back up to Sebastian.

"All this time you made it look like he was running around without a care. All of this time you made me think he just gave up the kids, gave up me…"

"He did. You two won't even be married tomorrow. It's over," Sebastian told her. He touched her shoulders in a manner to calm her.

"Don't touch me!" Blair screamed. She was so unsure of what to do. Now her head told her that she should go back to Chuck, but should she? But she was certain of one thing. She didn't want her current lawyer anymore, in any form.

"Blair…"

"You're fired," Blair clarified, "don't show up tomorrow. I'm postponing the trial, but not matter what happens you are not to come near me again. Do you understand me, Sebastian?"

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when he messes up again!" Sebastian shouted in anger. He then stormed inside in anger. She didn't even second guess her decision as he walked away.

"Mommy, where are we going to go?" Evie asked her. Blair turned around and looked at them. She kept her eyes from Chuck's. Richie looked between his parents with hopeful eyes.

"Daddy is going to take you guys to a nice hotel. So you two can stay with mommy. We'll all talk in the morning," Chuck offered.

"No," Blair shook her head, "we are not going to a hotel." Chuck looked to her in confusion. She then forced a smile as she looked to her children. "Daddy is going to take us home so you two can sleep in your beds… tonight." She wasn't ready to promise them forever. She didn't know if she ever would be. Even with what she found about Sebastian. He only came along after their marriage fell apart.

"Come on Evie!" Richie started to bounce with excitement. He dragged his little sister into the limo. Arthur closed the door and turned on a movie in the DVD player Chuck had installed when Richie was born.

"This doesn't mean I'm coming home for good," Blair told him. She shot him a stern look.

"I know," Chuck nodded, but his heart broke. At least he had some hope. That was how he stayed positive or at least was able to appear that way.

"Our marriage still isn't fixed. We can't just make it work like magic. You still told me to stop being selfish when you forgot anniversaries, you still missed the kids' school performances, you still…"

"I screwed up," he agreed. She silenced and looked to him with tears in her eyes. He walked towards her and cupped her cheek. His gloved fingertips wiped away her tears. She shivered in the cold night. So he took his coat off and wrapped it around her.

"I'm sorry, Blair, but we can fix this… we can. I'll do anything. I'll be better, a better father and a better husband. I love you so much, baby," Chuck whispered. He wrapped his arms around her. She told herself that she let him do so because it was cold, but deep down she knew the real reason.

"Why did we let it get so bad?" her voice broke, "Why would it work now if before we let it fall apart?" It was the first time she voiced that she knew part of it was her fault too. But he knew better than to point that out.

"I won't let it not work this time, Blair. I can't lose you or the kids. You made me see that. It's the worst thing that could happen to me. I couldn't survive without you. You're the only one who believes in me, the only one that keeps me going, the only woman I have ever loved. Please just come home, for good. I will prove to you that this will work. Please," he pleaded. His dark eyes looked down into her chestnut colored ones.

Her thoughts went in every which way, but her heart told her one thing. So she stopped, completely cleared her mind, and parted her lips. There were two options. She considered both. Either could hurt her in the end, but one seemed like it would hurt more. So she made her decision.

"Okay," Blair nodded. Both of them felt a tidal wave of relief come over them. And then he pulled her into a kiss. She had missed his lips; she had missed him so much. She kissed him back with an unexplainable passion. Finally, they broke for air. Their chests heaved against each other and he rested his forehead to hers.

"I love you so much," Chuck breathed.

"I love you too," she told him, "just please… please don't make me regret this."

"I won't, I promise." He nodded his head and stroked her cheek. God, he had missed her, her and his family. He had almost lost them. It scared the shit out of him. He realized nothing mattered, not his money, not his company, nothing, but them.

She pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. He was telling the truth. Then she noticed that he wasn't lying about being lost either. His hair was a mess, his skin had hardly any color, and his lips weren't as pink as they should be, he needed a shave, there were dark bags under his eyes, and his eyes were bloodshot. She knew that he hadn't slept in days or probably eaten.

"You're a mess, Chuck Bass," Blair laughed breathlessly and stroked his cheek. She then pushed back some of his hair and wiped at his tear filled eyes.

"Your beautiful, Blair Bass," Chuck returned.

"My last names still Bass." It felt so good to say that. Before he said it though, it seemed as if she had forgotten. But she was still his wife. She did still love him.

"And it's going to stay that way, I promise," Chuck vowed. He leaned in for another kiss and then he took her home. He finally had his wife and children back and he refused to ever give them up.

--

A/N: So did you like the one-shot? I worry that it wasn't that great, but if it sucks please say it in a nice way.


End file.
